


Лжец

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Lies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Сара бежит от правды.





	Лжец

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8675795)

Сара пытается улизнуть из пещеры, только он отворачивается. Наверное, это чистая интуиция, что он оглядывается вовремя, чтобы успеть перехватить её за плечо.

Чистая интуиция и немного паники. В его руках теперь вся Кадара, и этот вес, кажется, крошит в пыль то маленькое несформировавшееся нечто, что было между ним и Сарой. Рейес чувствует в руке тепло её тела и то, как оно по крупинке ускользает сквозь пальцы.

— Лучше меня отпусти, — сухо говорит Сара, и он разжимает ладонь, хотя и не опускает руки, не давая ей пространства для манёвра.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходила, пока мы не поговорим, — он старается говорить мягко, увещевающе, убедительно. Он так умеет. Но сейчас почему-то не получается.

— Я могу отшвырнуть тебя биотикой, Рейес.

— Я тебя не держу.

Она всё-таки разворачивается, чтобы сбежать, и он всё-таки снова её удерживает. Сара со злостью толкает его ладошками в грудь, но и только; Рейес знает, что она может не только отбросить его от себя, но и прикончить на месте, и всё же она толкает его с силой обычной девушки. И как-то очень беспомощно.

— Я сейчас закричу, — грозится она. — Меня услышат Драк и Ветра, и тогда…

Рейес не хочет знать, что будет тогда. Что он хочет — чтобы Сара осталась. Чтобы дала ему объясниться. Чтобы смотрела на него так, как смотрела до этого.

Рейес _почти_ хочет обернуть время вспять.

Он целует её, как в прошлый раз на закате, но чуда не происходит. Сара не отвечает. Только сжимается в клубок напряжения и всё пытается его отстранить. Пускай, что вполсилы. Пускай, что особенно не старается.

— Рейес, — шепчет она громко, болезненно, уязвлённо. — Просто дай мне уйти.

Вот только это не «просто». Рейес чётко осознаёт, что дать ей уйти сейчас значит дать ей повод никогда не вернуться.

— Сара, послушай меня, пожалуйста. Просто выслушай.

— Ты сказал, что не держишь меня, — цепляется она за упрёки. Рейес вздыхает.

— Я солгал, — признаёт. — Опять.

Сара пытается отстраниться.

— Я сказал, что я лжец, ещё в первую нашу встречу. Помнишь?

Она замирает. Мелко вздыхает. Долго молчит.

— И после этого я умудрилась в тебя влюбиться, — едва слышно шепчет она.

— И после этого ты умудрилась в меня влюбиться, — вторит ей Рейес.

Сара больше не вырывается.


End file.
